


Taste So Good (Looking Like You Do)

by jetedesire



Series: Yummy!Lou [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Slight Dom/Sub, fluff at the end, handjobs, power-bottom!Louis, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetedesire/pseuds/jetedesire
Summary: Harry's hungry.Louis feels empty.Harry eats Lou.Lou feels full.





	Taste So Good (Looking Like You Do)

Harry sits on the couch, his legs crossed like the good boy he is. Louis is next beside him, leaning on the younger as a cushion. He's snoring softly, his blue eyes sheilded. Harry twists a little, and Louis groans. Harry's green Bambi eyes flutter to see his boyfriend. 

Louis' eyes open and he lets out a cute yawn. Harry sighs in relief. He was getting quite hungry. "Hi, Lewis." Harry giggles and Louis rolls his eyes in a teasing manner. 

"Hello yourself, Harold. I'd still be sleep if it wasn't for your movements!" Louis groaned. Harry bit his lip, his eyes searching Louis'. "Somethin' bothering you, baby?" Louis asks, his head tilting. 

"Lou- Lou, I'm hungry." Harry states, his hands fumbling in his lap as he looks down at them. 

"Well, I cant cook, y'know. Maybe a-" Harry interrupts Louis with a cough. He clears his throat as he closes his eyes and inhales. 

"No, Louis, I want- I want... I want to eat you." 

And fuck. If that wasn't the hottest thing Harry has ever said; Louis doesn't know what.

"Yeah, fuck, baby please. Eat me." Louis shifts into his back, getting comfy in the couch and shifting a bit before relaxing and opening his legs. Louis and Harry didn't sleep with much clothes on. In fact they were both completely naked save for boxers, and Louis wearing knee-high socks that had "91" and red stripes on it. Harry pulled down Louis' boxers so fast it was almost animalistic. Louis' face flushed as Harry scooted to lay himself on his stomach, his legs swaying back and forth in the air like a teenage girl. Harry giggled before pressing a kiss to Louis' cock. 

"Harry!" Louis gasps and Harry smiles before pressing his face between those lovable asscheeks of Louis'. God, Harry loved Lou's ass. In fact, Lou should have a tattoo on his bum that said "Welcome Home" so Harry always knew that no matter where he went, his home would be in Louis, on Louis, or just with Louis in general. "Get on with it Styles, before I die and have to go get Niall to lick me." And no, that was unacceptable.

Harry began to kitten lick Louis' rim. His pink tongue darting out to taste the older. Harry was making noises like /he/ was the one getting eaten out. His eyes were closed as he licked a fat stripe over Louis' pretty asshole. Lou's breath halted and Harry almost believed something was wrong until he heard whimpers. Whimpers of pleasure; whimpers of needing; whimpers of wanting. Yes, Lou wanted it all. And if Harry was a bad boy to touch himself without permission from his boyfriend, so what? Harry's hands moved to his own cock, the other hand trying to spread Louis' asshole the best way he could. Harry jerked himself off to the sounds of Louis. 

"Ah! Harry, baby, so close." Louis mumbled, his arm covering his face as he nuzzled his nose into the crook. Tears came out of his eyes and Harry felt so good. He was doing this to Louis. He was the one making Louis feel good. Harry was making Louis feel complete: just like he always does. 

Louis cums. 

It's so quick yet he cums so long. Harry is in awe as he watches his boyfriend cum. Louis is now holding the backs of his thighs; his face scrunched up in that adorable frown; his quiff all fucked up. "Harry! Harry! Oh god, Harry!" Lou shouts. Harry quickens his speed, still licking his boyfriend through the orgasm, still fucking his own hand. And then Harry cums. He gets it all over his abs and even some squirts on his nipples. The butterfly on his tummy was now painted with white. 

After 15 minutes or so, they were in the same position they were in the beginning. Lou had his fingers on Harry's toned stomach, twirling his index finger in the cum before bringing it to his lips and slurping it off. Harry smiles at that. Harry repeats Louis' actions: Harry's finger dips into Louis' cum and Harry eats it. After all, desert always came after dinner. 

"You've got me full, Lou." Harry says and Louis sighs beautifully. 

"Yeah, well you had me full," Louis quips, "full of that tongue o' yours." 

Louis kisses Harry. 

If Lou ate all the cum off of Harry's tummy- that was his business.

If Harry ate all the cum off of Lou's- then that was Harry's business. 

If the two were mildly in love- then that's what everyone knew. 

"Y'know I love you?" Harry asks, and Louis nods. 

"Who wouldn't?" Louis teases, "Look at these curves of mine. Absolutely amazing." Harry rolls his eyes. "Yes, and I love you."

They didn't love "too". They loved each other. 

"Sincerely yours?" 

"Sincerely mine. Now go to sleep, dork. No more for you, y'little menace!"


End file.
